Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for suspending and displaying fruit in general and in particular to a display stand for suspending fruit from their stem portions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 977,071; 1,754,998; 1,078,804; 6,416,026; and, 5,771,790 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support and display devices for fruit.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical fruit tree construction wherein, the limbs of the tree are adapted to suspend fruit both in bunches and on an individual basis from their respective stem portions.
Unfortunately, none of the aforementioned prior art constructions has made any provision for suspended individual items of fruit such as apples, pears, grapes, bananas, cherries, etc., from their stems on an individual basis to produce both an aesthetically pleasing as well as, a more naturally appearing arrangement.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among fruit eaters for a new and improved hanging fruit tree construction that supports and suspends a plurality of diverse fruits on an individual basis from the simulated limbs of an artificial tree; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.